vampire lore
by avampireknightattwilight
Summary: A series of three one shots about the real stories that inspired the myth of vampires involing twilight characters. 1st chapter James, 2nd Edward and bella and 3rd Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

In a rainy European country there was a boy named James he was one of the princes of that country. One day James, his father, and his brother took a carriage ride and were ambushed and then captured by enemies from a different country who wished to take control of their country.

They were taken prisoner and taken to cells that were located in the basement of the enemy's castle. When there James and his brother were put in a cell but their father was being held by two guards outside of it waiting for the enemy's king to arrive. When the enemy's king arrived he asked James's father to give his country over to him but he refused and he tried to bribe him but he refused. After sometime of James's father refusing the king gave up and told his guards to do whatever necessary to get the country.

The first thing the guards did were whip the father and all the time asking if they could have control over the kingdom but the father still refused. Then they took a torch that was on fire and placed in his mouth and it burnt his tongue bad enough for him to never be able to taste again. They asked if he would give up the kingdom yet but he refused then they burnt him in other areas but still he refused. Then the guard took out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach when asked he refused and then they cut the tendon in his right ankle and asked but he refused and they cut the tendon in his left ankle but he still refused. The guards slashed both his wrists and then asked one last time to give up the kingdom and when he refused they slashed his throat and moments later he died.

After over coming the shock of his father's death and putting aside his grieve James's older brother claimed control over the kingdom Being fifteen he was old enough to run the kingdom. Then the guards tortured and then killed him in the same way that they killed his father.

When all this was happening James had been watching from a cell they had locked him in and he was both terrified and crying over the events. The country was now the king's because James was only seven far to young to rule a country and far to young to be a threat so he was aloud to live. But James was confided to the cell in which he sat now.

For years James was confide to the dark, cold, dirty and small cell without any human contact. The only time he would see other people is when the guards brought him meals or killed other prisoners like they did his father and brother. The only ones James could call friends would be the rats which he would talk to.

" We're really quite similar both being orphans and being stuck in this ugly place with no way to get out." James said to a rat that had just lost it's family due to rat poison. James was petting the rat gently and hold him so he wouldn't gorge himself on his mother's body like his siblings had. The rat gave some reply that most humans wouldn't understand.

" I know it's hard at first but death is not the answer." James told the rat trying to calm him down for the rat was his only friend and he cared much more for the rat then he did his fellow humans. The rat gave a quiet reply.

" Don't worry we'll get our revenge on them, just wait." James said referring to the guards and the king who had sentence both their families to death. This seemed to calm the rat.

During the time that James was locked up the king ran the country but ran it badly and without care for the people. This caused a group of nationalist to form an effort to free James and have him become king because after all it was his right. They also thought that James would run the country much better then the king after all he couldn't run it any worse. So the nationalist spent years planning to over power the king and save James. After nine years they were able to take back control over their country and James now sixteen years old became the king.

Once James came to power he was able to punish the guards and the former king al though some managed to get away. The punishment that they received was death which was exactly what James and his friend the rat had wanted, although the rat didn't live long enough to see it. James although he had no training was a naturally good leader and with the training he got from the nationalist he became even better. The people found James a good leader and his subjects adored him.

Several years later some members of the country that had killed James's father and brother tried to take control over the country again and thus a war begin between the two countries. At first it was like any other war but it was all fought on the enemy's land which is not all that unusual but when they approached James's kingdom things got interesting.

When the enemies approached the border of the kingdom James took a bunch of the prisoners and killed them in the most brutal ways possible and put their bodies on post stuck in the ground at the border, some of the prisoners were still alive when placed there. Some of the ways they were killed were one had all of his skin piled off and then bleed to death. Then one had all of his limbs cut off, then one had every part of his body slashed through. This tact was both a warning to the enemy and a way to scare them off.

Most of the enemies were scared off but the few that weren't were killed in very horrific ways. The enemy soon surrender but James horrific killings weren't done yet. James continued to kill all the prisoners in these ways and then started to boil some alive he would listen to their screams during his meals and it was music to his ears. Soon it became people who weren't prisoners but servants then soon after that everyone lived in fear thinking they could be next.

There were a large group of rebels who saw that James had become crazy and was a danger to everyone so they took upon themselves to save everyone by killing James and they successful in killing James and the people lived in peace once more.

**A/N: Each chapter is a different character the next chapter is Edward and Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Third person**

A young man named Edward Mason was returning to his home or rather old since he hadn't been living there since his parents died a few months ago. He was going to his old home to gather the last remaining items that weren't at his new home with his aunt and uncle or hadn't been sold. His parents had died a few months ago of the plaque which he somehow was able not to get.

He entered his old home, the home that he grew up in and the only home he had known before a few months ago. '_It feels so empty without all of our stuff here.' _thought Edward trying not to thing of the other reason it felt so empty. Although he knew it was impossible he had hoped that when he returned that he would be greet by his mother who would scold him for being late and tell him that his father would soon be returning from work but such things were impossible. He packed up his things the house was then completely empty. As he was giving the house one last look before he left never to return, a rat came and bite him. " ow" he said. Then rubbed the small wound on his finger it was nothing serious so it didn't worry him.

He then left his home and began to walk home when he ran into a girl named Isabella Swan who preferred to be called Bella. She and Edward have been friends since they were children and although they were both to shy to admit they both had fallen in love with each other.

" How are you holding up?" Bella asked concern clear in her voice. She had been worried about what visiting his old home might do to him, she offered to go with him but he refused.

" I'm fine." Edward said trying to avoid the question. He hoped this would end the conversation but Bella gave him a look that said 'come on you got to give me more then that.' He sighed " It just made everything feel more real but I suppose that's a good thing."

"Edward, don't have to act all strong for me all the time," Bella sighed slightly frustrated by his answer. " besides you're the one that his pain now. Please let me help you."

" Bella I don't wish to burden you or anyone else with my emotions after all I'm not the only one who have lost loved ones." Edward said.

" You wouldn't be burdening me. I'm your friend and friends are there for each other in there time of need." Bella said with strength but then began to blush a little before she spoke again. " As selfish as this may sound I don't care about the others pain. I care about yours because I care about you."

" It made me miss them more because it made me remember them more and all my memories came rushing back to me and though they were happy memories they made me sad knowing there will be no more happy memories like those." said Edward conflicted as to weather or not to continue but Bella gave him a look encouraging him to continue. " Mostly the house just felt empty like no life could live in there, like no life had ever lived in there." he said struggling to keep his voice even but Bella noticed this and held on to both of his hands to comfort him and it did comfort him.

" I should have came with you" Bella said after standing there in silence for a long time.

" No, I was fine I didn't break down or anything it just made me think about it. It was something I had to do alone." Edward said.

"Okay" Bella said while looking down at their still interlocked hands. She begins to pull away but notices a scratch on Edward's right hand. " What this? You got yourself hurt."

"Oh, I think I was bit by something while I was at home….I mean my old house. It's nothing to worry about." Edward said trying to assure Bella that he was fine.

"Okay, I guess it doesn't look too bad. Did you wash it out yet?" Bella said. Edward shook his head 'no'. " Well come on then let's go wash it in the river." Bella said while pulling him in the direction of the river.

When they got down to the river Bella took out a small cloth from her pocket and put some water on it and brought it to Edward. When she went to dab his cut Edward backed away because for some reason the idea of water touching him had frightened him.

"Why did you back away?" Bella asked surprised and confused by this action.

"Um…I was afraid it would sting." Edward lied. The truth was that for some unknown reason he was repulsed by the idea of being touched by water but he was worried this would trouble Bella so he lied.

"Oh, Well you have to clean that bite or it will get infected and it will only hurt for a second." Bella smoothly as she once again moved the cloth to Edward's skin and he pulled back once again. "I'll be very gentle."

"I trust you. It's just I would prefer to do it myself, if that's okay?" Said Edward.

"Oh no problem." she said and hand him the cloth while blushing slightly. Edward took the cloth and carefully put the wet part of the cloth on his sleeve rather then on the bite mark but made sure to cover the bite with the dry part of the cloth. He felt bad about deceiving Bella but at the moment it seemed like torture to let water touch his skin.

" There it's all clean now." Edward said handing Bella back her cloth.

After that Edward and Bella walk towards home. Edward walked Bella home and wished her a good night and she wished him one back. Then Edward walked home to his aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle's home. When Edward walked into the house Esme was getting dinner ready and Carlisle had yet to return from work. When Esme heard the door open she looked up to see Edward.

"How did it go? It wasn't too much going back there was it? Were you able to carry everything alright?" Esme asked full of concern. Esme had been his mother's younger sister and since his mother's death she easily filled in as a mother figure.

"It was fine and I won't have to return there." said Edward trying to end the conversation quickly. Esme could sense there was something off but didn't question him further because she knew he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"You weren't hurt were you?" she asked unable to be at peace until she knew he was safe.

"No I'm perfectly okay." he said putting her at ease. He felt guilty about not telling her about the bite but he didn't want to have her worry about something so minor.

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief, " could you set the table for me." He nodded and began to set the table.

The next morning Edward awoke very displeased with himself because in his dreams he was behaving most ungentlemanly towards Bella. Although Edward had often dreamed of kissing Bella this dream was different there was more then kissing going on for one thing but he had dreamt briefly about those things before but not as long and graphically as the night before. In this dream him and Bella were making love but there didn't seem to be much love in the act but even worse then that he was being violent towards Bella, he was hurting her, making her cry. In his mind hurting Bella was the worst thing he or anyone for that matter could possibly do but in the dream he did this but not did he not show remorse he also seemed to be enjoying her pain.

'_How could I be such a monster to hurt Bella like to hurt anyone like that but especially my Bella wait she's not my Bella I just want her to be but if my dream is any indication maybe it's best if she stays away from me.'_ Edward thought as he got out of bed and then got ready for the day.

Later on that day Edward was walking in the streets were he saw Bella. Although he was delighted to see her he was worried about the dream and a series of odd things he had saw that day. The series include a man walking around with a knife through his head, a women cutting bread with a purple, pink and blue feather, a flying horse, and a house made of ice even though it was summer. Another strange thing about these visions were that when he shook his head they would disappear.

When Edward saw Bella he couldn't help think of the dream or rather nightmare that he had the night before which caused him pale because he worried the dream would become a reality. After all he hadn't been feeling like himself today nor did he trust himself with Bella. But Bella knew nothing of this and walked up to Edward with a smile on her face like she would of done any other day.

" Hello Edward." Bella said happily when Edward didn't reply she notice how pale he looked. " Edward are you sick is something wrong?''

"No I'm fine Bella." he said while shaking his head.

" Are you sure you look really pale and you didn't seem happy to see me." Bella said feeling that the last part wouldn't be due to him not feeling well.

" Bella I was happy to see you I was just distracted by something before you came."

" Oh" Bella said feeling much better " Really what were you distracted by?"

" Just um a dream that had last night but it's not important." Edward said trying to drop the subject before Bella found anymore about it.

" If you were so distracted by it, it must have been very important."

" No, it was more worrisome then important." Edward sad unable to lie to Bella.

" See then that makes it even more important. So what was the dream about?"

" I'd rather not say."

" I promise I won't tell a soul. You can trust me Edward."

"It's not about you telling anyone I'm worried about."

"So you don't trust me?"

"No, of course I trust you."

"Then why won't you tell me. I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what your worried about."

"It's …" Edward said looking for an excuse as to not tell Bella about the awful dream but know ideas came as he looked into her wide innocent brown eyes. He then looked at the rest of her body making him think of the things he was doing in the dream and for some reason he couldn't help but want to do those things to her and have her scream out of pain. " It's that I want to show you rather then tell you."

"Um okay then go a head then." Bella said confused but glad there was away she could help him.

" Come now" Edward said making a move toward a dark ally. Bella found this strange but she trusted him so she followed. Edward then pushed Bella against the wall and stated kissing passionately on her lips then down her neck. Bella was in shock of his actions but she kissed him back and couldn't help but moan as he kissed her neck and then collar bone. She saw no reason to stop him until he started to unbutton the top of her dress.

"Edward hold on," Bella said after she pulled away and between panting " what are you doing? What's going on here?"

" I want you Bella." He said and looked her in the eyes with great intensity but his eyes looked crazy instead of warm and full of love. He continued to unbutton her dress and kissed her chest.

" I want you too, Edward. It's just that I think we should slow down and talk about this." Bella said trying to moan although her body felt pleasure she felt worried because Edward wasn't himself.

Edward didn't stop when Bella asked him to but he wasn't himself he was lost in the moment or something like that one couldn't tell. Bella was going through a mixture a pleasure and pain over the whole experience.

Later on it was now night and Edward awoke in the ally at first confused why he was there. Bella was no where in sight which at first worried him but then as the memories came back it made perfect sense.

"_Oh God how could I have done something like that especially to someone as sweet as Bella and someone I love like claim to love Bella. I'm suppose to protect her virtue not steal it away. I have no right to be with Bella, I have no right to even be her friend or to see her smile again or to see the sunshine or here calming music or to eat or to drink water or to breath the air or to live or to even simply exist. I should die I would be doing the world a service If I just die but before that I have to tell Bella how truly sorry I am for my unforgivable actions." _Edward thought as he got up and went back home in what he thought to be the last time.

The next morning Edward felt very odd in that he lost feeling in his right arm and the little feeling he had in it was a strange tingling feeling. Edward also felt that he hadn't slept at all though he knew he slept all night and another thing was that the bite he had received earlier had begun to hurt again and what was even stranger was that it hurt more now then it had before. Then there was also the feeling of being extremely hot one minute and freezing the next.

It seemed that Edward had a fever not that bad of one but still that fever made it impossible for him to tell Bella how sorry he was although he tried to go their anyway Esme had stopped him each time. He figure this fever was punishment for what he had done and hoped it would kill him, he just wish he could say sorry to Bella and maybe that he loved her.

Later on in the day much to Edward's surprise Bella had come over to his house after hearing that he was sick and she had came over since she was worried about his health. _" Why would Bella worry about me after I did such horrible things to her? Although it is in Bella's nature to worry about everyone even a monster like me. Oh Bella sweet Bella."_ Edward thought loving her more then every and knowing he could never deserve her.

" Oh Edward, Esme told me you have a fever. Have you been drinking enough? Have you ate anything today? How long have you been feeling sick? You weren't hiding your illness to not burden people where you?" Bella asked speaking very quickly.

" Bella why are you here? Why do care for me so much?" Edward asked confused by her honest concern.

"I ran into Carlisle and he told me you were sick and came over to see if I could do anything to make you get better faster. I care about you because your best friend." Bella said confused why he would ask something like that.

"Even after what I did to you yesterday?' Edward said still confused by her care for him.

"Edward I didn't even see you yesterday." Bella said now extremely confused.

"You don't have to lie to me Bella, I know what I did was awful." Edward said.

" I'm not lying Edward you know I'm an awful lair. What are you talking about yesterday were you sick then too?"

"Yes, I was sick but in a different way."

" Edward what do you mean? You are really confusing me."

"You know yesterday when I showed you my worrisome dream."

" I didn't see you yesterday and I have no idea about your dream. Can you explain to me what you think happened?"

" I hurt you" Edward said ashamed of himself.

"Oh Edward you could never hurt me your much too kind to me." Bella said with a laugh.

Edward then thought over all the strange things he thought he saw yesterday and then came to realize that what he did to Bella was just one of those strange visions.

" Oh it was just a horrible dream." Edward said ending the conversation. After that Bella did what she could along with Esme to help him get better.

Later on that night when Edward and Bella were alone again.

"Bella.." Edward said nervously not really sure what he was going to say next.

" Yes, Edward" Bella said turning to look him in the eyes.

" There's something that I have to tell you…."

"Go on Edward. You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes. It's that I …I…you that I …you know um…"

" I don't really know what you're trying to say maybe add a few more words in there."

" It's that I … love you." Edward said the last part rather quickly and then in a rush. " I have loved you for along time since I was 9 or 10 I can't really remember what it's like not to love you."

" I… um…" Bella said trying to understand what she just heard while she was blushing.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way you can just forget I ever said anything." Edward said quickly

" Don't be silly. I always loved you and always will."

"I'll always love you too."

"You know they say if someone that cares about you holds your hand you'll get better faster and since I care for you more then anyone else you if hold your hand you may get better by morning."

" I'd like that if you would hold my hand. But don't you have to go home."

Bella held Edward's hand and sat down next where he laid and smiled " Don't worry I already sent word that I'll spend the night."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so long but it actually it was suppose to be longer and have a sad ending but I decided that I liked this ending better.**


End file.
